Tidal Tribe
The tidal tribe live in big villages or towns along the coastlines. Some even reside inland along the rivers. Tidal tribe has a very good trade system and communication between villages due to the easy use of the waterways. Culture Compared to other tribes Tidal tribe has it quite easy due to the easy access to food year round. Although during Nukis there are less fish around there is still easy access to shellfish and water plants that grow year round. Due to the plentiful food resource this allows Tidal tribesmen more freedom in what sort of careers the have access to. Although many Tidal tribesmen follow tradition and become fishermen some choose more vocational careers. The Tidal tribe has the highest amount of doctors and scientists than any other tribe. With the nature of their work being water based Tidal tribesmen are skilled swimmers with a capacity to hold their breath for up to 10 minutes without damaging themselves. The Tidal tribe are also successful merchants using the waterways to carry cargo to different parts of the world and creating a need and supply economy. On a whole, Tidal tribesmen are skilled workers in nearly anything they try, their determination to succeed any task they try is seen in the ceremonial tattoos they get with each new craft. Tidal tribesmen chose to fight with springloaded harpoons that can fire with range and a lot of power through water, spears and tridents are also common. Tidal tribesmen have a good knowledge of poisons due to the vast array of toxic creatures who live in the ocean. Appearance The sunny warm climate gives Tidal tribesmen a tanned complexion due to many of them working long hours outside on the water. Usually light haired many choose to keep their hair long and simply tie it back. They usually wear sleeveless shirts not only to combat the heat but to show off ceremonial tattoos that are shown down tribesmen's arms. Working with their hands all day, and pulling up heavy nets of fish make Tidal tribesmen very physically strong in most cases. Unlike the Night Tribe the tattoos for Tidal tribesmen are very uniform, each tattoo means the same thing for each member. The tattoos can only be achieved in a certain order, the amount of tattoos a tribesmen has also correlates to their hierarchy amongst the tribe, the more tattoos you have the more respected you are. Dragons Tidal dragons are one of the larger breeds of dragons and are known for their amphibious nature. Although they can fly a tidal dragon is more at home in the water than in the sky. Due to this the brunt of the naval forces are made solely of Tidal tribesmen. Tidal dragons are smooth skinned and aerodynamic similar to water mammals such as dolphins. With a double set of wings, one pair that folds away into an extra fin they are incredibly graceful and skilled swimmers. Using both sets of wings to "fly" through the water. A powerful tail helps steer aswell as being used primarily for a weapon. Many Tidal dragons tails are covered in spines. Category:Tribes